


Don't Even Think About It

by adestielable



Series: Adestielable's Tumblr Ask Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU Drabble, Dean is so in love with Castiel, F/F, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: “Winchester!” Charlie interrupted, her voice supernaturally large and booming for someone her size and stature. “I swear to god, keep it in your pants. Again, I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it. Zip it up.”





	Don't Even Think About It

It was hot today. Very hot. Naturally, the only solution to the heat was to go to Charlie’s and hope that she’d let them use her pool again. After last time, it was going to be hard to get her to say yes… But it was hot. 

That is where Dean and Castiel found themselves now, though. On said redhead’s doorstep, bathing suits on and begging.

“Winchester,” Charlie said in a warning voice. “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about doing what you did last time.” She raised her eyebrows at him. “Got it?”

Dean saluted, smirking as he said, “Aye aye, Captain. No sex in the pool.” Castiel slapped Dean on the arm, making the taller male laugh.

“We did not have sex in her pool.” Castiel glared at his boyfriend as he pushed past him into Charlie’s house.

“What do you call having my dick in your ass while swimming then?” Dean asked, trailing after Castiel.

“That did not happen,” Castiel hissed, his face turning bright red.

“Okay, look: whatever did or didn’t happen, Gilda and I still had the water drained and then the pool refilled,” Charlie sighed, leading them out to the backyard. “It cost us a pretty penny.”

“All we did was skinny dip,” Castiel said under his breath.

“And make out a bit,” Dean added. “Score for me, huh, Charlie?”

“You and Cas have been dating for five years. You can make out with him whenever you want, how is that a score?” Charlie looked back over her shoulder at Dean, quirking an eyebrow.

“How is it not a score? Have you seen how absolutely gorgeous Cas is?” Dean laughed. Castiel groaned, stopping abruptly and elbowing Dean in the stomach when he ran into him.

“We only kissed a few times and we only skinny dipped because I forgot my bathing suit and it was really hot, Charlie,” Castiel explained. “So Dean said we should skinny dip. I said no at first, but then the heat got to me. What was I supposed to do?”

“Go in your boxers,” Charlie offered, opening up the gate to the pool and letting the two boys in.

“I didn’t have any,” Castiel said under his breath. “Gabe used most of my closet for finger painting.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, nodding her head in understanding. She, too, had a young sibling at the moment. So she knew the struggle of when they got an idea and acted on it. “Why didn’t you go in your shorts then?” Charlie closed the gate behind the three of them. Dean walked farther into the enclosed pool area, dropping his bag of pool things on the ground and pulling his tank top off before diving in.

“I wore jeans,” Castiel sat down on one of the lounge chairs, pulling Dean’s bag and shirt up onto the chair so the contents wouldn’t get wet.

“Jeans?” Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows. “Why in the world would you wear jeans without boxers?”

Castiel gave her a pained expression as he answered, “Gabe.”

“Right,” Charlie breathed out, watching Dean with a close eye. Castiel nodded, pulling his sunscreen out of his bag. He began to put it on himself when he realized that Dean hadn’t put any on.

“Dean! Get out of the pool,” Castiel said, motioning for his boyfriend to come over. “You need sunscreen, assbutt.”

“But I’m already wet,” Dean said, swimming over to the edge of the pool by where Castiel and Charlie were.

“Doesn’t matter,” Castiel answered. “Get out and dry off. You need sunscreen. I won’t be having you get skin cancer and dying early and leaving me to raise our children alone.”

“Children, huh?” Dean said. He hoisted himself up and out. “You know what we have to do to make babies, don’t you?”

“Oh, my god, Dean. You’re twenty years old, haven’t you learned to keep it in your pants?” Charlie said, exasperated.

“Again, have you seen Cas? He’s a fucking God, I can’t help myself,” Dean reasoned, sitting down in front of Castiel and leaning back to rest his head against Castiel’s stomach. “Can you dry me off, babe?”

“No,” Castiel said, stretching his arm out to rub the sunscreen into his skin. “You’re a big boy, you can do it.”

“Ugh,” Dean huffed, digging into Castiel’s bag to grab a towel. “Fine, okay.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Castiel asked, smiling smugly as Dean dried off his arms and chest. Dean only rolled his eyes and turned around, watching Castiel rub sunscreen into his own arms.

“If you won’t help me dry off, then will you rub sunscreen on me?” Dean asked, pouting up at Castiel with his best sad puppy look.

Castiel scrunched his nose up, glaring at Dean. He wanted to say no. But Dean’s pout always got him. “Fine.” Castiel motioned for Dean to come over to him. “Come here.”

“Thank you!” Dean beamed. “And look on the bright side.”

“What bright side?”

“You are going to have to rub my chest,”  Dean said with an exaggerated wink. “You get to grope me if you want.”

“Dean—”

“Winchester!” Charlie interrupted, her voice supernaturally large and booming for someone her size and stature. “I swear to god, keep it in your pants. Again, I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it. Zip it up.”


End file.
